(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, cleaning blades have been used as cleaners for removing a toner and the like remaining on a surface of an image holding member such as a photoreceptor in electrophotographic copiers, printers, fax machines, and the like.